


"Donghae-yah, what´s wrong?"

by SlickesGirl



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Donghae-centric, Fainting, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickesGirl/pseuds/SlickesGirl
Summary: Eunhyuk eyed his best friend concerned. Donghae was rubbing his eye with his left hand and looked as if he was about to pass out. If he knew that exactly this would happen, he would not have left his friend alone in the dorm. But as it was he and the rest of the members, at least the ones that were still there, had a schedule to attend. They said goodbye to their exhausted friend before they closed the door to the dorm and left Donghae alone. Donghae went to sleep, hoping that he would feel better when he woke up again. It didn´t happen!





	"Donghae-yah, what´s wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> I´m back! This time with a fanfiction about Super Junior´s Donghae! I absolutely fell in love with him last week and there aren´t enough platonic Donghae-centric things out there! This story follows their show "Mystery 6" but I changed the plot a bit! There are not gonna be any ghosts since I don´t like things like that and I hope I could do the plot some justice even when I changed it a bit!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated and if you want to have the second part I could write it! I will only do it if People actually want to see it though!

Super Junior was sitting at their kitchen table eating some cereals. They had a lot of schedules this week and all of them were exhausted. None of them were more tired than Donghae though. He has been having nightmares all week which led to him being exhausted and struggling to cope with his steadily growing headache. The older members could also tell that he was not feeling better as well. His members tried everything to help him out with his nightmares. A few members even slept with him but it didn´t help him and he woke up drenched in sweat again. 

“Donghae-ya eat something!” Heechul tried to persuade his younger friend. He only got “No, I don´t have an appetite.” as an answer as Donghae sat down in his chair. “Did you have another nightmare?” Eunhyuk asked him with concern written all over his face. His friend didn´t acknowledge him apart from muttering: “I don´t have any energy!” and then he buried his face back into his hands. The members continued eating their cereals knowing that they would not be able to do anything for their friend. When they almost finished Heechul glanced over and said: “Just sleep... And tell the manager.” “I couldn´t even sleep! I really have to sleep later.” Donghae murmured, sounding absolutely miserable. Not knowing what a good answer to that was, they threw him some sympathetic glances. Kangin took a closer look at his dongsaeng and couldn´t help but blurt out: “Your skin is damaged!” He wanted to hit himself when Donghae cupped his cheeks and looked even more upset. “It´s because you don´t get enough sleep.” Kangin tried to comfort him. “If you´re stressed, it won´t work. It won´t work even if you go to the dermatologist. That happened to me.” Heechul said. Before anybody could respond to that, their manager arrived.

“Donghae-yah, take medicine after breakfast! I´ve canceled your schedule so take a lot of rest.” their manager said while patting him on the shoulder. “Okay.”, Donghae mumbled. “Let´s go.” their manager said to the rest of the members that lived in this dorm. He threw a “Call if anything happens!” over his shoulder while ushering a few of the other members out. Heechul said: “Take good care of Donghae!” before walking around the table. He and Kangin gave their younger friend a pat on the back before leaving the dorm to start their schedule. 

Eunhyuk eyed his best friend concerned. Donghae was rubbing his eye with his left hand and looked as if he was about to pass out. If he knew that exactly this would happen, he would not have left his friend alone in the dorm. But as it was he and the rest of the members, at least the ones that were still there, had a schedule to attend. They said goodbye to their exhausted friend before they closed the door to the dorm and left Donghae alone. Donghae went to sleep, hoping that he would feel better when he woke up again.

It didn´t happen. He woke up sweating and with a racing heart. Deciding that he would take a shower he went to the bathroom. He was trembling a lot and he felt dizzy and just when he stepped through the door into the bathroom his body had enough and everything turned black. He didn´t even notice how he hit the floor- he was already unconscious. 

 

Ryeowook, Kangin and Seungmin went into the elevator, glad that they finally finished their schedule and could take a rest. The ride up was smooth and everyone went into different directions. Kangin turned the computer on to play some games, Ryeowook went into the kitchen to cook some ramen and Seungmin was on his way to the bathroom as far as Kangin could hear. Before the computer was even fully turned on, he heard a panicked scream: “Donghae-yah! Donghae-yah.” He was already standing again when Seungmin called both members:” Hyung! Hyung, Kangin-Hyung! Ryeowook-ah! Donghae fainted”. Kangin was already halfway in the bathroom before Seungmin could end his panicked screaming. “Hey hey, Donghae.” he shouted, when he turned the corner to see Donghae propped up against Seungmin´s legs. “Wake up, wake up” he heard Seungmin say. Both of them were leaning over their unconscious friend. “Are you ok?” There was obviously no answer, Donghae was out cold. While Seungmin tried to rouse his friend through saying his name, Kangin crouched down in front of him and supported his lolling head to lean it against Seungmins stomach. Now they could see just how pale and sweaty he actually was. His mouth was opened a bit which made it seem like he had trouble breathing properly. Seeing as their friend wouldn´t wake up Seungmin asked Kangin: “Can you carry him?” Kangin answered that he will do it. While they slowly heaved him over Kangins shoulder, Ryeowook came around the corner. He didn´t see what happened so he asked: “What happened?” Seungmin, who just finished to put Donghae on Kangins shoulder answered: “I don´t know, Donghae fainted!” before they made their way to the bedrooms.

Ryeowook called the manager while Seungmin opened the door to let Kangin into the bedroom. Kangin slowly released Donghae slowly from his fireman-carry hold and let him slowly slide down onto the bed. Now that their friend wasn´t on the cold tiles anymore, they tried to rouse him again. “Are you ok? Donghae-ya?” Kangin tried while stroking Donghaes hair away from his eyes. Honestly it was a bit gross with the way his hair was sticking to his forehead but Kangin couldn´t care less. “Hey, wake up! Seungmin said while softly hitting the younger ones cheek. “Hey. Hey. Wake up!” he pleaded. Retreating a bit from the bedside Seungmin made more space for Kangin, who took a good look at Donghaes face. “Whats´s wrong with him?” he muttered to himself. The younger ones skin was as white as the bedsheet and there were drops of sweat clinging to his forehead. Kangin cupped his hand over one side of his face and laid the other hand on Donghaes forehead. “Should I bring some water?” he heard but couldn´t bring himself to answer. He was too concerned about the heat that was radiating off his friends skin. “Donghae!” he tried again while shaking him at his shoulder. When he didn´t get an answer, he massaged the others neck and just hoped that Donghae would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> I changed the plot because I get scared so easily… I don´t watch horror movies or anything with things like ghosts in it... I basically skipped through most of the show and I did not even watch the last Episode. Because of that I felt like I should not follow the show 100% :D 
> 
> The fainting happens in Episode 2 by the way, so if you haven´t watched it yet you can find it on Youtube with English subs!
> 
> If you found anything wrong language-wise, then please let me know. My first language is not English so I sometimes don´t see things that other people notice immediatly. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> And lastly: Let me know, if you actually want the second part. I didn´t write it yet, so it would take a few days! For now I´m going to say it is complete because there could be an open ending like that. If you want the second part I would continue following the content of the episode where I stopped. If you know another Donghae-centric ff then comment them down below! I´m really searching for new content to read!
> 
> Have a good morning/day/night! :)


End file.
